CULPABLE
by Luisa Ringo
Summary: En el mes donde el otoño toca la tierra, viene con ella el sabio viento que trae en susurro dilemas del porvenir. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en la velada oscura de la lluvia [Tabloidshipping]MoubaxSeto Dedicado por su cumpleaños a mi estimada Lola Uchihacest


— ¡Seto! ¿Sabes que se siente al dar un beso de amor verdadero? Es que la señorita que nos cuida leyó para nosotros hoy, el cuento de "La Bella Durmiente" y yo no entiendo como algo así despertaría a una princesa del hechizo de la hada mala.-Dijo un tierno niño de 6 años mientras estaba recostado al lado de su hermano mayor que lo miraba atento.

— No lo sé Moki, imagino que es porque el príncipe quería rescatar a la princesa del hechizo, además es solo un cuento-Dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos suave y le daba un beso en la frente.

— Entonces ¿Solo los príncipes pueden romper los hechizos malos?.-Insistió Mokuba mientras cubría a ambos con la sabana.

— Bueno en ocasiones los príncipes pueden tener hechizos malos.-Dijo un pequeño Seto que recordó a su papá en mal estado luego de que su mamá le regalo a Mokuba para después irse en una caja de madera lejos de ellos.

— Y ¿Quién salva a los príncipes del hechizo Seto?-Miro con incertidumbre a su hermano quien solamente encogió los hombros para abrazarlo y darle las buenas noches.

* * *

Años pasaron de esa charla nocturna en el orfanato donde los habían dejado a su suerte, abandonados peor que escombro, también atrás quedaron las aventuras para salvar el mundo, Mokuba ahora era todo un joven atractivo empresario de 19 años que seguía muy de cerca los pasos de su querido hermano; y sin embargo había algo en su interior que lo consumía, un secreto oscuro que no podía develar.

Intento distraer su mente de ese pensamiento pero era imposible, ya que la clave de su perdición se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia; era un viernes trece de octubre lluvioso, debido al clima hostil ambos optaron por quedarse en la mansión trabajando en el estudio.

Seto Kaiba intento terminar el último proyecto antes de que el día terminara para poder relajarse, pero habían cuestiones que solo podían ser coordinadas en la empresa, cerro con frustración las ventanas del ordenador mientras un ceño de fastidio inundaba su rostro, le había prometido a su hermano quedarse en casa, pero no podía ser tan irresponsable para dejar pasar esa clase de detalles.

Sin embargo era optimista de su parte pensar que solo era cuestión de entrar a Kaiba Corp, ordenar los documentos y regresar rápido a casa, para entonces tener ese tiempo familiar que le había prometido desde hace semanas, el estar juntos ese día; como le confirmo en la mañana; pero el ser el jefe de una empresa tan grande era una responsabilidad gigante, ya que al cruzar esas puertas, muy probablemente la horda de inútiles de inmediato correrían a su encuentro con algún problema para resolver, lo que lo llevaría a estar ocupado el resto el día.

Mokuba por su parte estaba balanceando sus piernas con impaciencia, cuando extendió la mano, para tocar la gabardina púrpura de su hermano, de repente pensó en la idea curiosa de ponérsela y saltar para ver si se agitaba a su alrededor igual que una capa como siempre lo hacía su hermano. En ese momento miró hacia un costado cuando escuchó el movimiento de la silla que se hizo hacia atrás del escritorio; Seto cerro los últimos botones de su camisa y la alisaba, preocupado por el hecho de que el atuendo que había estado colgado en un estado pulcro en un armario, aun en ocasiones como esta puede tener algunas arrugas y dejarlo luciendo poco profesional, algo inaceptable.

Mokuba se levantó del sofá, se acercó rápido, sonriendo a su hermano con la esperanza de calmarlo. A pesar de estar molesto porque su día juntos estaba posiblemente a punto de ser arruinado, no quería que él tuviera más estrés del que pudiera manejar.

— ¿Vas a ir a la empresa verdad?, Si quieres te acompaño.-Dijo Mokuba con ánimo, al escuchar la voz del chico de cabello oscuro se echó hacia atrás, mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando profundamente, su hermano era la única persona en el mundo que podía ver ese lado, el lado estresado y nervioso que demostraba que aún en el fondo era una persona normal, un ser humano y no una maquina como le hacía creer al mundo.

Sin pensarlo, Mokuba trepó a la silla con destreza, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su hermano mayor inocentemente y sonriendo todo el tiempo, esperando que con eso, lograra calmarlo; cuando terminó, levantó la vista y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, se acomodó en su regazo. Seto abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo; vio las suaves manos de Mokuba buscando su corbata desatada, la agarró y cuidadosamente para después atarla debajo del cuello de su hermano como era su costumbre.

— No puedes olvidar traer puesta tu corbata.-Seto sonrió, levantando y sacudiendo el cabello de Mokuba. Nunca había sido bueno con sus corbatas, algo que nadie habría adivinado, pero Mokuba pareció comprender, él lo aprendió desde los 10 años, y Seto no le importó que su hermano pequeño se arrastrara en su regazo para hacer ese trabajo por él.

— Gracias, Mokuba.-Dijo dulcemente, inclinándose y presionando sus labios fraternalmente en la frente de su hermano. El joven Kaiba sonrió, sintiéndose tan pequeño y seguro donde estaba, deleitándose con el afecto de su hermano, la única cosa que ansiaba más que el aire que corría por sus pulmones.

Levantó la cabeza justo cuando Seto fue a besar con cariño el puente de su nariz, simplemente porque siempre lograba que Mokuba se sonrojara y riera, lo cual lo llenaba de dicha, hacer a su hermano feliz, era lo más importante en el mundo. En ese momento un inesperado movimiento tomo a Seto desprevenido, y sus labios rozaron suavemente con los de Mokuba, antes de que él pudiera retirarse y detenerse. Los ojos azules del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa y a su vez, se sonrojó, para apartar la vista y murmuró una especie de disculpa por lo bajo. Mokuba miró fijamente, sintiendo algo moviéndose dentro de él, algo caliente y resbaladizo que se deshilachaba en el estómago, algo revoloteando en su garganta. Sus labios se separaron, pero no salieron palabras, solo su aliento, solo un fantasma de algo que Mokuba había añorado por años en el silencio de su mente, algo que acechaba brutal en aquellas mariposas que conseguían salir cuando Seto lo apretaba más fuerte, o lo dejaba dormir en su habitación cuando tenía una pesadilla.

Seto no se atrevió a mirarlo por un largo momento, y Mokuba sintió un dolor brotar desde su interior, era una sensación tan intensa que sentía como sus ojos ardían conteniendo algunas lágrimas; cada músculo dentro de él se enrollaba, y quería lanzarse feroz a los labios de su hermano, para sentir esa sensación cálida y suave otra vez, se había sentido tan bien, mejor de lo que alguna vez se imaginó. Recordó la primera vez que se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a experimentar esos sentimientos, tenía solo 12 años, y recordando el cuento de La bella durmiente se cuestionó ¿cómo sería besar? ¿Sería placentero? ¿Porque no quería besar a las niñas de su colegio? y lo más importante ¿porque cada que Seto lo besaba en la frente se sentía tan bien? , y ahora su mente se vio arrastrada por los más escasos toques y había resuelto toda duda, él quería más, necesitaba sentir mucho más.

— Tengo que irme, Mokuba...-Dijo el mayor, suavemente alejando a su hermano de su regazo y rápidamente poniéndose de pie, se pasó las manos por la camisa, antes de quitar el saco de su escritorio y ponérselo. Mokuba observó atento mientras veía como reunía sus papeles con sus manos temblando aun sin querer procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, arrojándolos con torpeza al maletín que tenía debajo de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llegó allí, se detuvo, apoyó la mano en la puerta y Mokuba contuvo fuerte la respiración, esperando que Seto se diera la vuelta, esperando que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, la promesa de estar en casa pronto, la promesa de pasar la noche con él. Solo quería a su hermano para él solo, siempre quiso eso.

Mokuba no pudo ver a Seto temblar un poco, no podía sentir el sudor frío en la palma de su mano. No podía sentir la sangre fluyendo con rapidez mientras corría por sus venas, ni podía sentir la horrible culpa y remordimiento que sentía el mayor de los Kaiba, no solo por el resbalón, sino por todos los sentimientos que parecían correr hacia la superficie, que el mismo había reprimido por años.

—Te veré después...Mokuba-Dijo finalmente a penas como un suspiro ahogado y se marchó, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos inquietos.

Completamente solo, en el estudio donde Mokuba pasó incontables horas en el transcurso de su vida, a medida que creció, había asumido más responsabilidad en Kaiba Corp, y pasó más horas trabajando junto con su hermano, en lugar de simplemente divertirse en la misma habitación donde Seto trabajaba. A los dieciséis años había tenido su propia oficina en la empresa por un tiempo, y pensó que su hermano se había asegurado de que fuera tan espaciosa como la suya, aunque Mokuba siempre pensó que no importaba donde trabajaran, mientras estuviera con Seto todo estaría bien, además el estudio era especial porque su hermano mayor de todos los espacios que existían en la mansión, ahí era donde ambos lograban pasar gran parte del tiempo.

Paso una hora del hecho, Mokuba tomo valor para ir a la empresa y fue a reunirse con su hermano, lo encontró trabajando en su oficina, entro y vio la montaña de trabajo que se imponía amenazante en el escritorio, decidió no interrumpirlo y prendió su laptop sentándose en el sofá, se estaba haciendo algo tarde, se entretuvo escribiendo en su computadora portátil, su gesto era de concentración pura. Estaba revisando la larga lista de apariciones que tenía que hacer esta semana, en lugar de su hermano, que tenía un apretado calendario de reuniones, gracias a la próxima fecha límite de su último sistema de disco de duelo. Todavía faltaban algunos errores que debían solucionarse, y Mokuba sabía secretamente que su hermano se estaba volviendo loco con la sola idea de perder el plazo que se había estipulado. El sistema había sido anunciado hace más de un año, y había tanta publicidad que sería un gran golpe para la empresa no tenerlo listo.

Mokuba cerró su computadora portátil, su cuerpo le reclamo el estar en esa incómoda posición, se puso de pie, estirándose, con su camisa negra y gris, mostrando una buena porción de su ejercitado abdomen. Raramente se forzó a entrar en una imagen laboral corporativa, con el tiempo no le difícil mantener ese estilo para presentarse en reuniones o apariciones públicas. Con el paso del tiempo era extraño que Mokuba vistiera jeans toda la semana representando a la compañía. Por suerte para él, Seto no tuvo problemas con la apariencia relajada de Mokuba en el ojo público, pero más de una vez lo obligó a ponerse un saco y corbata antes de una reunión cuando se trataba de un asunto serio para la empresa.

—Se está haciendo muy tarde.-Dijo, mirando el reloj en el escritorio. Ya eran más de las siete. — ¿Crees que puedas tomarte un descanso para que podamos ir...tu sabes a comer algo?

—Ve sin mí, aún tengo mucho que hacer.-Dijo Seto sin levantar la vista de los papeles que revisaba con afán.

Mokuba suspiró y frunció el ceño, viendo a su hermano escribir, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la mirada hostil de su hermano menor.

—No has comido en todo el día.-Señaló Mokuba, caminando hacia el escritorio de Seto e inclinando una cadera ligeramente curvada contra él. Seto alzó la vista y Mokuba le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona, e incapaz de resistirse, Seto le devolvió la sonrisa; se recostó en su silla, con una mano cubrió su cara antes de quitarse el flequillo de los ojos.

—¿Qué te parece si prometo comer algo cuando llegue a casa?-Preguntó, mirando al techo en lugar de a su hermano. Mokuba frunció el ceño, en ese instante se deslizó entre la silla de Seto y su escritorio, apoyándose en la suya, el moreno miró hacia abajo, y Mokuba le estaba dando una mirada muy severa, casi paternal.

—No Seto, te diré como van hacer las cosas; serán así, te vas ahora conmigo, o voy a asegurarme de que no trabajes en absoluto aquí-Dijo con un tono muy serio dedicándole la mirada más brutal que tenía en su arsenal

— Por curiosidad ¿Cómo harías algo así Mokuba?- Preguntó Seto, algo divertido. Incluso a los veinticuatro, todavía encontraba entretenimiento en los juegos generalmente infantiles que Mokuba podía jugar con él. Esperaba que recogiera su computadora portátil y se apresurara a la puerta, lo que solo fallaría ya que la puerta, por supuesto, estaba cerrada. No es que el niño pudiera llegar lejos, Seto era todavía más alto y sus piernas mucho más largas.

En su lugar, sin embargo, Mokuba alargó la mano y empujó ciegamente la computadora portátil a un lado del escritorio. Se alzó y cruzó los brazos, simplemente sentado allí. Después de un momento, Seto preguntó confundido.

— Entonces... ¿ Este es tu gran plan para que no trabaje más aquí?-Mokuba sonrió travieso y alargó la mano, enganchando los dedos de sus zapatos debajo de la silla de su hermano y tirando de él hacia adelante, se sorprendió, ya que Seto extendió la mano y agarró el escritorio, su torso estaba a solo una brecha lejos del borde. Mokuba se inclinó, su corazón latía como el de un conejito asustado, y dejó que sus dedos corrieran a lo largo de la corbata de su hermano, se encontraba tan confundido, su corazón parecía haberse calmado, Seto no se movió mientras los dedos de Mokuba llegaban a su cuello, siguiendo su collar antes de desaparecer en su cabello.

— No, esto es...-Dijo justo ahí cuando sintió como sus párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados, se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos agarrando suavemente los puños de su hermano y apretando sus labios. Fue incapaz de moverse debido a su sorpresa y la forma en la que Mokuba sostenía su cabello, Seto se limitó a sentarse allí, el cuerpo volviéndose helado, antes de que su sangre comenzara a hervir. En un momento sus pulmones se sintieron pesados, su corazón se elevó y le arañó la garganta, se agarró firme a la silla mientras su hermano no se apartaba, sus labios se movían a una melodía lenta y suave que solo él podía escuchar; cuando se inclinó lo suficiente como para romper el contacto, su aliento salió corriendo, cálido contra los labios de Seto, y empujó al moreno en silencio.

—Mokuba...-Dijo en un suspiro entrecortado, pues su voz se tornó ronca, solo pudo pronunciar una palabra antes de que la frase muriera en su lengua, una de las manos de Mokuba se le escurría por el cabello y le caía por el cuello, luego por encima del hombro y alrededor de su cuello; aprovecho ese estado para tomarlo de la corbata hacerlo más profundo hacia atrás, sosteniéndolo estrujándolo para poder acercarlo en un instante y evitando cualquier intento de escape.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien Seto?-Terminó diciendo en un tono provocativo el joven Kaiba, lamiendo sus labios provocando a su hermano que no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.— Porque debo decirte que esto es algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, puedes levantarte y marcharte conmigo, o puedes sentarte allí, y te prometo que continuaré lo que acabo de comenzar.-Se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar directamente a los ojos azules de su hermano, y Seto se encontró buscando a Mokuba, tras esos orbes de acero helado para descubrir que se sentían tan profundos, tan oscuros, a diferencia de los brillantes ojos infantiles que estaba acostumbrado a ver. No había nada infantil en los ojos de Mokuba en absoluto; de hecho, hubo una desviación en su mente en la que Seto ni siquiera pensó que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer esa clase de acciones que lograron perturbar ese muro que había construido despertando sus deseos más oscuros.

—Creo que pensándolo bien necesitas comer algo ahora.-Dijo Seto, sintiendo la garganta todavía seca y se encontraba perdido en un limbo sin retorno, pero aun tratando de mantener los estribos —Obviamente estás perdiendo la cabeza.- Y era cierto; Al menos, Seto estaba seguro que uno de ellos ya la había perdido. Ya que o Mokuba estaba perdiendo la cabeza y actuando con una atracción delirante, o Seto estaba perdiendo la cabeza por sentirse obligado a empujar al joven Kaiba boca abajo y alimentar una nueva hambre reprimida que crecía en sus entrañas.

A decir verdad, era una guerra que Seto libraba todos los días, cada vez que veía a Mokuba. Cuando era niño, era más fácil, el afecto que sentía hacia él, que acababa de asumir era el amor de un hermano y la necesidad de mantener al niño más joven cerca de un gesto paternal, considerando la falta de algo paternal que Gozaburo había dado. Sin embargo a medida que Mokuba había crecido, esos sentimientos se transformaron en algo, algo que se agitó en las entrañas de Seto por la noche, cuando estaba solo, perdiendo los momentos en que Mokuba se arrastraría con él, asustado. Le gustaba ser el de proteger a su hermano, mantener al mundo fuera de su querido hermano. Le gustaba ser la cosa más poderosa e indispensable en la vida del niño.

Pero su conciencia le había estado diciendo durante años que estaba enfermo, que estos sentimientos no le harían ningún bien a su vida. Había intentado enterrarse aún más en el trabajo, para cortar lentamente a Mokuba, manteniéndolos a ambos ocupados. Aun así, el niño siempre encontró un camino en su vista, en su oficina, en la mansión, pero sobre todo en sus pensamientos.

Y ahora, esto, se estaba descontrolando, fue demasiado, Seto se sentía listo para explotar de las cosas que maldicen bajo la superficie, cosas que había prometido que nadie sabría. Sus ojos brillaron, el azul estoico se convirtió en una tormenta repentina, y Mokuba observó, como si pudiera ver la agitación dentro de su hermano.

—No estoy perdiendo la cabeza.-Susurró Mokuba, soltando la corbata de Seto e inclinándose hacia adelante, la diversión en sus ojos retrocedió y algo mucho más serio emergió a la superficie. —Yo sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo contigo.

—No, no lo haces.-Dijo el mayor sacudiendo la cabeza. —Obvio que no lo haces, tu no ... no haces eso, Mokuba, no a tu propio hermano.-Extendió la mano, presionando fuerte la palma de su mano en su frente.—Mokuba, pensé que a los diecinueve años no tendría que explicarte algo así, pensé que ... lo sabías...esto no está bien...¿Lo sabes verdad?

— ¡Me llevó hasta ahora darme cuenta de que esto, está bien!-Dijo en voz alta, sentándose de nuevo. —Pasé años tratando de entender las mariposas que tengo alrededor de ti, Seto, años tratando de armar una razón por la que, cuando te habías ido, sentí la sensación de estar sentado en la puerta como un cachorro hasta que llegaste a casa. Me llevó hasta ahora darme cuenta de que todo está bien... porque es lo que he querido toda mi vida, lo único que realmente quiero tener para siempre.

Tomo su mano, luego lo agarró el cuello de la camisa de Seto y lo empujó hacia adelante, cerrando los labios casi violentamente. Seto alargó la mano y agarró los bíceps de Mokuba, listo para arrastrarlo y arrojarlo lejos de su escritorio, pero descubrió que no podía. Primero, sabiendo que podía aterrizar en el piso, y no en el sofá, que estaba mucho más lejos, posiblemente podría lastimarlo, lo mantuvo alejado de la reacción violenta. En segundo lugar, la boca de Mokuba era tan cálida y suave, sus labios como pétalos de rosa, que Seto perdió toda reflexión por momentos a la vez mientras acariciaban los suyos.

—Cede.-Susurró Mokuba contra los labios de Seto, inclinando su cabeza mientras buscaba más, su lengua chocando contra los labios del hermano mayor.—Por favor Seto, no me rechaces.

Por el modo en que suplicaba Mokuba, el leve gemido de sus palabras quemó vivo el cerebro de Seto, y se encontró presionando sus labios con dureza contra la de Mokuba, explorando hambriento su boca, sus brazos envolviéndole, envolviéndolos por completo. Mokuba se derritió en el abrazo, agarrando a su hermano mientras sus labios lo empujaban salvajemente, la lujuria dentro de él se tensaba en una bobina caliente y resbaladiza en su vientre, una sensación familiar para él. Cuando rompieron el contacto, dando un espacio para respirar, Mokuba jadeó, y Seto se mordió el labio inferior, tirando de él suavemente, antes de soltarse completamente y ponerse de pie.

Se acercó a Mokuba por un momento, quien se recostó en sus manos y lo miró, antes de inclinarse y obligarlo a ponerse de espaldas sobre su escritorio. Los papeles fueron arrojados y enviados volando al piso, junto con algunas lapiceras. La computadora portátil de Seto incluso fue golpeada más hacia un lado, pero permaneció en el escritorio, aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Mokuba jadeó cuando Seto se inclinó sobre él, mordisqueando su cuello, tirando del cuello de su camisa con sus dientes. Mokuba se retorció, estirándose y agarrando puños de su camisa blanca, gimiendo e involuntariamente empujó sus caderas hacia arriba e intentó rechinar contra el abdomen de su hermano. Había soñado con esto, acerca de que Seto lo presionaba contra la oscura madera de su escritorio y lo destrozaba, tomándolo sin preocuparse por el mundo que los rodeaba, ni siquiera por los límites físicos de Mokuba. Pero no había esperado ganar a su hermano con tan solo unos besos y sus palabras, había esperado tener que pelear, tal vez incluso considero someterlo en el proceso, cosa que resultaba atractiva, ya que sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser; sin embargo la alegría que experimento al sentir el calor de la persona que más amaba llenando cada fibra de su ser, no tenía límites.

Mientras la lengua de su hermano le recorría el lóbulo de la oreja, Mokuba pensó por un momento que tal vez, tal vez, Seto había estado sintiendo lo mismo que el en los últimos años. Ese pensamiento, junto con todos los demás, desapareció rápidamente cuando su boca fue devorada de nuevo, y él se levantó para agarrar la espalda de su hermano fuerte, con temor a que todo eso fuera solo una ilusión vaga de su mente.

Las caderas de Seto estaban presionadas contra la madera de su escritorio, moliéndolas casi con dolor. Quería acercarse aún más a Mokuba, presionar contra sus muslos, entre ellos, pero fue empujado demasiado arriba en el maldito escritorio, y Seto temía que si intentaba moverlo lo haría tan rápido y violentamente que lo lastimara, en lugar de eso, soltó los labios de su hermano y se inclinó hacia abajo, aliviando la presión sobre sus caderas y la ingle, justo ahí se subió la camisa, revelando su estómago y pecho. Mokuba jadeó cuando los suaves labios de Seto exploraron su pecho, deteniéndose para cubrir uno de sus pezones rosados y apretarlo suavemente entre sus dientes. Mokuba gritó, levantándose y mordiéndose los nudillos mientras su hermano lamía la yema pequeña, antes de volver sus atenciones al otro.

Luego, la lengua de Seto se arrastraba por su estómago, hundiéndose en su ombligo, antes de que mordiera la suave piel justo debajo de él. Mokuba se atragantó con la respiración y estiró el cuello para poder ver todo lo que hacía su hermano. Imaginó cada punto que sus dientes tocaban convirtiéndose en una marca oscura, un rojo color de rosa y luego un color púrpura, con toques amarillos, una contusión que podía mirar en cualquier momento que se atreviera a preguntarse a quién pertenecía.

Mokuba quería que Seto reclamara cada centímetro de él por sí mismo, quería que tomara todo su ser.

— ¡Ah!Seto!-Mokuba jadeó cuando la boca de Seto encontró la piel justo por encima del borde de sus pantalones. El moreno miró hacia arriba, ojos azules ardientes de deseo, y miró a Mokuba, quemando las mismas fibras de su ser.

—¿Sí?.-Susurró, y Mokuba, por un momento, quedó paralizado por el movimiento de sus labios. Él se sonrojó, luego sacudió la cabeza, su suave cabello moviéndose por el aire como líquido. Seto se limitó a sonreír e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, lo suficientemente nuevo como para no darse cuenta de que Mokuba solo lo llamaba, que no tenía que responder excepto con el movimiento de sus labios.

Sus dientes se aferraron al dobladillo de los jeans desteñidos de Mokuba, y Seto se apartó por un momento mientras los abría hábilmente. Él acarició la ingle de Mokuba, sintió el suave algodón de sus boxers, solo cubriendo el sexo muy duro que se apretó contra su mejilla. Las caderas de Mokuba se elevaron suavemente, el muchacho usando todas sus fuerzas para no conducir su erección a través de sus calzoncillos y el cráneo de su hermano. Cuando los labios de Seto se arrastraron a lo largo del sexo cubierto de tela, Mokuba casi se perdió, agarrando el escritorio, desechándolo porque simplemente no había nada que agarrar.

—Seto, no te detengas.-Le rogó entre gemidos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con mucho trabajo. Sonriendo, Seto agarró los calzoncillos y los jeans de Mokuba y los bajó por sus muslos. Su sexo se elevó y el joven Kaiba siseó cuando el aire fresco lo rodeaba, arqueando la espalda ante el cambio de sensaciones.

Seto se detuvo por un momento y se quedó mirando, estudiando la longitud de Mokuba mientras el joven aspiraba a respirar, sintiéndose abrumado por la simple exposición. Su respiración estaba enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral del moreno, y solo se hicieron más fuertes cuando Seto envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Mokuba y el chico gritó de placer sin poder reprimirse.

Lo acarició con suavidad, de manera delicada, despacio, mucho más despacio que él mismo, excepto en las últimas noches cuando había imaginado cómo sería enseñarle a Mokuba cómo tocarlo, sabiendo que el chico estaría asustado. O, pensando que el chico habría estado asustado. La situación actual en la que se encontraba hizo que adivinara esa teoría.

Mokuba lo estaba metiendo en la mano, suplicándole silenciosamente que se moviera más rápido. Seto se obligó, acelerando sus golpes, besando con vehemencia a lo largo de la base del miembro de su hermano, antes de arrastrar su lengua por la parte inferior. Mokuba se estremeció, y Seto lo tomó como una buena señal, sin tener una idea real de qué hacer para complacer a su hermano, y simplemente abandonando lo que él querría que Mokuba le hiciera.

Acarició un par de veces más, revoloteando cerca, teniendo que esforzarse para su siguiente movimiento. Justo cuando Mokuba parecía acostumbrarse a su toque, sus ruidos se calmaron, Seto se agachó, deslizando su lengua sobre su sensible cabeza antes de colocar suave en su boca aquella virilidad que suplicaba atención. En un instante, Mokuba jadeaba, se arqueó y luego se colocó en posición sentada, con los ojos abiertos. El movimiento desalojó a Seto, que miró a su hermano y dijo con voz ronca,

—Acuéstate.-No había más que orden, de mando mezclado con deseo en su voz, Mokuba se apresuró a tumbarse, agarrándose y tirando de su camisa mientras Seto volvía a chupar suavemente la cabeza. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar cada vez más de la longitud del Kaiba más joven en sí mismo, sus manos se movían para agarrar las caderas de Mokuba para evitar que se tambaleara demasiado. El sabor de su piel y la precocidad que acristalaba su sexo elevaron sus instintos más salvajes a Seto, haciendo que sus venas estuvieran a punto de explotar por la cantidad de sangre que corría a través de ellas, hacia su ingle, que estaba ahora más duro de lo que había estado en su vida, sentía arder su cuerpo, imaginaba que le quitara la ropa, que las suaves manos de Mokuba agarraran su entrepierna mientras su lengua la recorriera

O tal vez mientras él penetraba profundamente su cuerpo, Seto se estremeció, clavando las uñas en la piel de Mokuba mientras luchaba contra el impulso que su mente le enviaba, nunca se había sentido tan contento de estar vivo, amando la forma en que Mokuba lo hacia sentir, probarlo, y los sonidos que estaba haciendo, los suaves sonidos de maullar y los fuertes gritos cuando Seto lo tomaría excepcionalmente profundo.

—Uhn, Seto.-Jadeó Mokuba, arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás.—No puedo soportar más.-Se rasgó la camisa, las uñas cavaron en la tela y rasgaron los hilos. El calor en su cuerpo estaba todo concentrado dentro de su sexo, su cuerpo se escurrió de sangre, su mente agotada de pensamientos. La lengua naturalmente hábil de Seto lo había llevado al borde, y Mokuba estaba listo para saltar y entregarse por completo.

Seto se dio cuenta de esto, y con un rápido aliento llevó a Mokuba hasta la boca, logrando evitar las arcadas. Mokuba gritó, arqueándose la espalda del escritorio, mientras el calor en su ingle explotó y se disparó a través de su cuerpo como fuegos artificiales. Bombeó su esencia en la boca de Seto, quien tragó sin pensarlo mucho, saboreando la exquisita amargura con un toque ligero dulce, como la vainilla.

Él se apartó, le gustaron sus labios, tragándose el último trozo de semen de Mokuba que yacía en su lengua. Su hermano menor yacía jadeando sobre el escritorio, incapaz de moverse, con el cuerpo cubierto de un ligero sudor. Seto se agarró al borde del escritorio y se inclinó sobre él, atrapando el ojo de Mokuba cuando logró levantar la cabeza. Se miraron por un momento, como si estuvieran preguntando si realmente estaban allí, y Mokuba pudo verlo en los ojos de su hermano, un destello de asombro, de leve arrepentimiento, de miedo.

Mokuba se inclinó más cerca, queriendo besarlo. Él sabía que si pudiera unirse a ellos en el más breve de los besos, todas esas cosas serían eliminadas de la mente de Seto, y él sabría que estaba bien. Sabía que no se había aprovechado de Mokuba, que el joven Kaiba quería esto, que no se rompió ningún vínculo entre ellos. Pero antes de que Mokuba pudiera llegar a su hermano, su teléfono sonó, y sin perder el ritmo, Seto se enderezó y lo recogió, respondiendo. — Habla Kaiba.- con una voz apresurada y ligeramente entrecortada.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de decir finalmente:—Sí, estaré allí en breve.-y colgó, miró a Mokuba, antes de alejarse, su rostro estaba aun sonrojado. Se enderezó la corbata y se alisó la camisa antes de alejarse y agarrar su saco que yacía sobre el brazo del sofá. —Ha habido una reunión repentina, tengo que irme.

—¡Espera!.- Llamó Mokuba, resbalando del escritorio y apresurándose a ponerse los jeans y los calzoncillos.—Seto, no te vayas, por favor.

—Tengo que hacerlo,-Dijo, extendiendo la mano y agarrándose a la puerta, un sudor frío similar que se extendía sobre su cuerpo, uno que había sentido muchas veces alrededor de su hermano menor. Quería darse la vuelta y levantarlo, besarle los labios y abrazarlo. Sus propias hormonas podrían ser postergadas; Solo quería asegurarse de que no había hecho algo mal. Pero, sin embargo, su cerebro solo le permitiría pensar en escapar, dejar la habitación y poner toda la distancia que pueda entre él y Mokuba.— Son llamadas comerciales,-Finalmente dijo, y salió, dejando a Mokuba para mirar, con los ojos abiertos y llorosos, mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe, dejándolo solo.

Le tomó un tiempo a Mokuba para recuperarse completamente, amansando su pelo salvaje con sus dedos y abotonándose sus jeans. Sus uñas se habían rasgado la camisa y no había forma de salvarla, así que simplemente salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la planta baja. Una de las secretarias que trabajaban a altas horas de la noche lo dejó salir, un conductor y un automóvil fueron llamados por él.

Se desplomo dejando caer su espalda en un golpe seco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas abiertas y los pies firmemente asentados en el suelo del automóvil. Estaba cada vez más enojado con Seto por haberlo dejado así, por pensar que estaba bien salir después de lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que a Seto le importaba más la compañía que casi cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero esperaba que estuviera ligeramente por encima de él. Y se imaginó que Seto era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que estaría molesto.

Se sacudió el cabello y frunció el ceño, preguntándose si quizás su hermano era un bastardo despiadado después de todo, como todos afirmaban. ¿Creyó que podría hacerle eso y marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Creyó que podía permitir eso? ¿Realmente pensó Seto que sería tan pasivo?

En el momento en que el auto rodó hasta la propiedad de Kaiba y se detuvo, la ira de Mokuba pasaba. Al final, incluso si estaba loco, solo quería a Seto con él en ese momento. Quería hablar con él. Tal vez ser espontáneo y arrojarse en el camino de su hermano no había sido la forma de atrapar a esas mariposas, pero había sido lo único que podía hacer.

Mokuba caminó dentro de la casa vacía y subió por los grandes peldaños hasta el segundo piso. Decidió que por la noche podría dejar todo a un lado. Su hambre, disipación, dolor, tristeza, decepción, y todo; ahora lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse en la cama y dormir durante unas horas. Después de eso, tal vez pensaría más acerca de cómo lograr que su hermano se asiente y escuche solo unas pocas palabras preciosas que tenía reservadas desde hace años.

* * *

Cuando Seto finalmente llegó a casa fue después de la medianoche. Estaba exhausto, hambriento y nervioso al encontrar la casa en completa negrura y su hermano no estaba en el piso principal. Había esperado encontrarlo tirado en el sofá, comiendo y viendo televisión o una película a altas horas de la noche, como era costumbre y algo por lo que Seto lo había regañado (al menos por las noches justo antes de que apareciera, cuando debería haberlo hecho estado descansando o preparando un discurso).

En cambio, la casa estaba tranquila y oscura. Seto se dirigió al piso de arriba y entró en su habitación, dejando caer su maletín en el suelo y tirando el saco a su cama. Se aflojó la corbata, antes de desatarla y dejarla alrededor de su cuello mientras deshacía los primeros botones de su camisa. Había asumido que Mokuba podría estar en su habitación, y los sonidos de regreso de Seto podrían haberlo despertado, pero solo había silencio y oscuridad en toda la casa. Con un pesado suspiro, Seto salió de su habitación, apagó la luz y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del pasillo hacia la habitación de Mokuba.

Llamó a la puerta, y cuando no recibió respuesta, abrió ligeramente la entrada, mirando dentro. La habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas podía ver, y después de un momento se deslizó dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando se acercó a la gran cama de Mokuba, pudo ver su esbelto cuerpo, enredado en sus sábanas, el torso moviéndose mientras respiraba, su cuerpo giró sobre su estómago. Su cabeza estaba parcialmente enterrada en su almohada, con el pelo despeinado.

Seto se acercó, se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, extendiendo la mano y trazando sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda y expuesta de Mokuba. El joven Kaiba emitió un suave sonido de maullar y se movió, inconscientemente, acercándose a su hermano. Seto siguió trazando su columna, sonriendo suavemente. Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Mokuba como lo había hecho antes, pero él también estaba... temeroso, de enfrentarlo. Dormido era la única forma en que estaba seguro de que podía manejar al niño en este momento.

Se inclinó y le besó la sien, los mechones del cabello de Mokuba le hacían cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Duerme bien Moki.-Susurró, listo para levantarse y marcharse, cuando sintió una mano alcanzar y agarrar su muñeca. Seto se sentó, sorprendido, y vio como Mokuba abría un ojo de acero.

— ¿Seto?...-Preguntó, con la voz llena de sueño, Seto se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pero Mokuba no soltó su muñeca. —¿Qué hora es?-Murmuró, sentándose y frotándose un ojo con su mano libre.

—Casi la una.-Admitió Seto, y Mokuba alzó una ceja.

— ¿Acabas de entrar?-Seto asintió, y sin perder el ritmo, Mokuba soltó su muñeca y salió de la cama, sin nada más que un par de boxers azules con pequeñas estrellas amarillas por todas partes. —Debes tener hambre.-Murmuró, y se dirigió a su puerta y hacia el pasillo sin esperar respuesta alguna, Seto se levantó y rápidamente lo siguió, temiendo que Mokuba pudiera caer por el gran tramo de escaleras. Sin embargo, el Kaiba más joven ya estaba seguro en el piso principal cuando llegó a la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina.

Seto se apresuró a bajar, dando dos pasos a la vez, y alcanzó a su hermano justo cuando caminaba por el arco hasta su espaciosa cocina.

—Mokuba, solo vuelve a la cama.-Lo llamó mientras su hermano casi desnudo abría la nevera y la miraba pensativamente, obviamente despertándose.

—No, estoy despierto ahora, además, tengo hambre también. Entonces, ¿qué será?.-Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, él lo miró, sonriendo, y Seto solo se encogió de hombros, más confundido por el comportamiento alegre de su hermano que por nada. Asumió que Mokuba estaría enojado con él por salir de esa forma tan desconsiderada

—No estas siendo de gran ayuda.-Dijo Mokuba, rompiendo sus pensamientos, mientras volvía a la nevera. Mokuba no era un chef de clase mundial, pero al menos podía hacer algo comestible. Seto ni siquiera podía hervir el agua. Cerró la nevera y caminó hasta el mostrador, alzándose sobre ella y agarrando una manzana de un tazón de fruta. Dio un mordisco en silencio y miró fijamente a Seto, que solo miró hacia atrás, antes de apartar la mirada, un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Mokuba sabía exactamente lo que estaba en la mente de su hermano, y tuvo que admitir que le gustaba poner nervioso a su hermano mientras dejaba de lado el tema de su encuentro anterior. Él arrojó su manzana y la atrapó, sonriendo algo torcida.

—¿Quieres que ordene una pizza?.- Seto miró a Mokuba, levantando las cejas.

—¿A la una de la mañana? Estás loco, Mokuba. En primer lugar, nadie entrega esto tan tarde, y segundo, no voy a comer esa comida chatarra que metes en tu cuerpo.- Se acercó a Mokuba y agarró la manzana mientras el Kaiba más joven la arrojaba de nuevo, arrastrándola rápidamente hacia él y tomando un bocado, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su hermano. Mokuba miró fijamente, sabiendo por el destello en los ojos de Seto que su hermano, muy rápidamente, había atrapado su juego. Maldita sea, tenía que ser tan rápido.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a comer?.- Preguntó Mokuba, con el corazón en la garganta. Seto sonrió, colocando la manzana en el mostrador, y Mokuba se distrajo por un momento por el movimiento de su garganta mientras tragaba.

Se acercó ágil, inclinando la cabeza mientras mantenía un aliento de los labios de Mokuba, con una de sus manos extendiéndose y enredándose en su desordenado cabello de cuervo.

— A ti.- Susurró, y Mokuba se derritió antes de que sus labios lo tocaran siquiera. Cuando la lengua de Seto se deslizó en su boca y pareció envolverla, extendió la mano y agarró los puños de la camisa de Seto, aferrándose para salvar su vida mientras su mente se lanzaba contra la pared. Por un lado, estaba enojado con su hermano por la forma en que simplemente salió. Y por el otro quería retrasar las cosas, sentarse y hablar de todo esto, en lugar de darle un puñetazo en la cara, que por una primera vez en su vida, eso lo estaba considerando una opción.

Y la tercera opción, que pesaba en su pecho, se extendió rápidamente a su ingle, era olvidar todo eso y dejarse asolado en el mostrador, y se preocuparan por todo lo demás en la mañana. Y aunque sabía que era la opción menos saludable, era el único que podía elegir como Mokuba otro lado de Seto enterrado en su pelo y le dio el chico más joven de nuevo a llegar más lejos en la boca.

La acción fue suficiente para Mokuba a jadear mucho tiempo, y Seto para empujarlo hacia abajo en la espalda al mostrador. Como un felino, Seto se agarró al borde mostrador y se izó hasta, de rodillas sobre su hermano y la mirada fija en él. Mokuba se arqueó, extendiendo la mano y agarrando la camisa de Seto, casi desgarrando los botones. Sus dedos se enredaron con los botones, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando tanto que era incapaz de maniobrar en ellas.

Al ver su frustración, Seto sonrió y agarró la camisa, rasgando la tela para dejarla abierta. Los botones salieron volando, estrepitosamente al suelo, y Mokuba miro con los ojos abiertos, Seto se inclinó y agarró la barbilla, tirando de él para otro beso. Mokuba se perdió en la boca de nuevo, olvidándose de respirar hasta Seto lo soltó y cayó aproximadamente al mostrador. El Kaiba mayor se inclinó sobre él, lamiendo su pecho, haciéndole jadear y comienzan a retorcerse.

Él arqueó hacia la boca de Seto ya que una vez más mordisqueó los pezones de Mokuba, que estaban todavía aun adoloridos de su atención antes. Él gimió, sus omóplatos se estrellaron en el mostrador dolorosamente.

—¡Mmmm! ¡Seto!.-Jadeó mientras una mano agarró su sexo a través de sus boxeadores y lo acarició. Su hermano mayor lo miró, sus mechones efecto fantasma sobre la punta de los ojos. —Eso... dolió.-Admitió, sonrojándose. Seto levantó una ceja confundido, luego se sentó y se veía en el mostrador.

Riéndose, se deslizó fuera de él y agarró Mokuba, levantándolo en sus brazos y lo acuna mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. El más joven Kaiba no protestó, en vez acarició el pecho expuesto de su hermano y lo besó en la piel suavemente mientras se llevó hasta la gran tramo de escaleras.

Su lengua encontró el pezón de Seto, una vez que había llegado al segundo piso y el moreno por suerte no estaba en las escaleras, ya que las sensaciones placenteras que le atravesaron el pecho hicieron que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles. Luchó contra un jadeo y continuó por el pasillo, empujando la puerta de Mokuba abierta con su cadera, y cerrándola con su pierna.

Coloco con suavidad a Mokuba en su cama y se subió sobre él, besándolo de nuevo, el chico se agarró a sus hombros, tirando de él cerca. Esta vez Seto era más suave, su asignación de la lengua fuera de la boca Mokuba, sus dedos se enredaban y desenredaban en su cabello suavemente mientras yacía encima de él, con cuidado de no ahogar al más pequeño.

Mokuba parecía muy contenta con el repentino cambio de ritmo, y se pasó las manos a lo largo de la parte posterior del cuello y los hombros de Seto, avanzaba poco a poco por su camisa. El beso se rompió, con el tiempo suficiente para que Seto se sentara y tirara la camisa estorbosa a un lado, antes de tumbarse hacia abajo y reclamar los labios de Mokuba. El Kaiba más joven dio un gemido ahogado ya que sus pechos desnudos se deslizaron juntos, y agarro los hombros de Seto con fuerza, usando toda su destreza para rodar sobre lo que estaba encima del moreno.

Él rompió el beso y se alzó, como montando un caballo entre las caderas de su hermano. Seto observó la forma en que su cuerpo se tornaba grácilmente flexible doblado por el aire, pudo verlo iluminado por la más elemental de las luces que vienen de una de las ventanas de Mokuba, las cortinas se abrieron muy ligeramente, esto le dio un brillo plateado único, uno que Seto no había visto nunca en persona antes. Y cayó en la cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermoso que era su hermano pequeño. Dejando a un lado lo adorable que se veía cuando le daba a Seto esos ojos de cachorro, o cómo se transformó en alguien tortuoso y sensual como lo había estado en la parte superior de su escritorio hace unas pocas horas, mirándolo con ojos de acero en frío. Ningún momento tenía comparación con esto.

—Mokuba.-Susurró, alcanzando hasta colocarse a un lado de sus caderas. El muchacho bajó la mirada hacia él, su pelo cayendo a su alrededor en mechones, sus ojos oscuros, suspiro embelecado, y Mokuba se limitó a sonreír. Se inclinó hacia abajo, rozando sus labios a lo largo de la frente de Seto, la punta de la nariz, y luego sus labios, suavemente.

—Debemos ir más lento Seto.-Mokuba susurró, tratando de mantener el control de sus sentidos. Se había calmado desde que había llegado a su dormitorio, sus hormonas retrocedieron lo suficiente como para que su cerebro podrían tomar el relevo. —Tenemos que hablar...

Seto asintió levemente, y observó como Mokuba se deslizó fuera de él y se tendió a su lado, cruzando los brazos debajo de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo oscuro. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de que la conversación continuara

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te hable en el orfanato del cuento de La bella durmiente?

—Sí.-Susurró Seto, no exactamente seguro donde su hermano iba con esto, ya que no era algo que quisiera recordar

— Y te pregunte si ¿Solo los príncipes pueden romper los hechizos malos?.-Seto asintió, y Mokuba respiró, una casi temblorosa. —Pero tú me dijiste que en ocasiones los príncipes pueden tener hechizos malos

Seto asintió de nuevo, amando la manera en que Mokuba estaba describiendo tan dulce esos recuerdos. Se acordó de ese momento, en el que convenció a la guardiana de que los dejara dormir juntos para combatir las pesadillas.

— Desde que nuestro padrastro nos adoptó, me pareció que te hizo caer en un hechizo horrible, ya que dejaste de sonreír, sé que te hizo cosas malas Seto, y puede sonar algo ridículo pero yo quería volverme un príncipe valiente para poder rescatarte, ya que siempre me haces sentir seguro, cuando estoy contigo, nadie me puede tocar, excepto tú, y he querido que me toques.-Se detuvo por un momento, tenía que tomar una respiración profunda.—Pero... yo no quiero perderte, quiero ser capaz de estar contigo en la cama y que todavía me sienta seguro; No quiero que esto se vuelva incómodo, sé que eres mi hermano...yo deseo que seas más para mí que eso, pero no en el riesgo de perderte, yo siempre quise liberarte del hechizo, porque Seto tu siempre has sido mi príncipe, ¿Lo entiendes?. Seto asintió, extendiendo su mano y el trazo la línea de la mandíbula Mokuba con su dedo índice.

—No quiero que lo nuestro cambie.-Susurró, deslizándose más cerca, sin poder evitarlo se quedó mirando a su hermano pequeño, queriendo decir que incluso en aquel entonces, esas noches el tenía muchas mariposas en el estómago, y hasta el momento en que lo acompañaba Mokuba, su cuerpo iba a reaccionaba de una manera en la que no estaba orgulloso, pero todo estaba atascado en su garganta, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a su hermano con ojos silenciosos, profundos, y rezar para que su mensaje rompiera el silencio.

— Seto, tu nunca vas a perderme, te necesito, toma todo de mí, es tuyo.-Dijo en susurros Mokuba para después inclinarse para probar de nuevo sus labios, Seto se apoyó sobre Mokuba y lo miró, para apreciar de cerca sus ojos que brillaban como estrellas.— Sólo hay espacio para ti.-Insistió Mokuba, tomando una de las manos de Seto y colocándola sobre su pecho. — Pero si a pesar de todo yo no puedo ser lo que necesitas, lo voy a entender.

Seto se inclinó, besando los labios de Mokuba suavemente. Su hermano inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para que él pudiera besar atrás, cerrando sus propios ojos para que no se diera cuenta de que Seto también los había cerrado para contener la niebla que estaba creciendo rápidamente.

Dejó que sus dedos exploran los brazos de Mokuba, su pelo, sus mejillas, cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar. No se atrevía a hablar, odiando las grietas que sabía que su voz tendría, sabiendo que temía que Mokuba lo viera pronto tan despojado del poder y el control que siempre tuvo. Sin embargo, su mensaje llegó a través de sus labios, y Mokuba se limitó a hundir sus dedos en el cabello que descansa sobre el cuello del moreno y besarlo hasta que se olvidaran de quienes eran.

Fueron suaves al principio, poco a poco la feroz pasión que habían sentido antes se apodero de ellos sin remedio, Mokuba lentamente comenzó a presionar sus caderas rítmicamente contra el mayor, sus uñas empezaron a presionar en la piel, sus besos crecieron más profundo, y Seto siguió el ejemplo dejándose embriagar por las sensaciones que brotaban nuevamente sin remordimiento esta vez; de repente una de sus manos para encontró el borde de los boxer de Mokuba y su dedo serpentea justo debajo de ella.

Mokuba gimió, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, y Seto salió de él, deslizándose por la cama para que pudiera tirar de la ropa interior de Mokuba hacia abajo, tirando de ellos fuera de la cama. Besó sus muslos, separándoles para que pudiera cortar cerca de la unión de ellos. Mokuba se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos, disparando manos a la espalda de su hermano enterrando las uñas y en este punto era casi doloroso, sabiendo Seto estaba tan cerca.

— ¡Ah! ¡Por favor, no pares! ¡Seto!.- Rogó, y él sonrió, envolviendo su mano en torno al sexo de Mokuba y acariciándolo suavemente. El joven suspiró felizmente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y prendiéndose en aquellos detalles que su hermano de brindaba con amor. El moreno se movía lo suficiente para mantener Mokuba excitado, aunque no lo suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo, por el momento Mokuba estaba bien con eso. Se revolvió suavemente mientras su hermano lo exploró con decoro, combinando con maestría los labios y la lengua reemplazándolos con sus dedos, mientras extendía los muslos de Mokuba acariciándolos logrando abrirlo aún más . El Kaiba más joven arqueó su espalda cuando la lengua de Seto corría a lo largo del pliegue de sus testículos, antes de girar la cabeza para morder en broma el muslo dejando otra marca para su colección.

Mokuba se quedó sin aliento, gimiendo cuando Seto no reanudó sus toques sutiles, pero en su lugar se subió sobre él y empezó a besar su cuello. Mokuba empujó contra sus caderas, la pelvis desnuda rozándola con malicia con la de Seto que todavía se encontraba vestido con sus pantalones. Mokuba había olvidado por completo Seto aún los llevaba, y en ese instante se dio cuenta que aún no había acariciado lo suficiente a su hermano, tenía poco contacto con la piel de Seto y mucho menos verlo en su gloria frente a él, totalmente desnudo.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que se sintió que se relajaba, se le ocurrió a Mokuba dar la vuelta y tomar ventaja de la situación, sujetando a Seto para recostarlo en la cama. El moreno lo miró con grandes ojos azules, y Mokuba se limitó a sonreír.

—Veo que esto no es justo para ti.-Dijo con una voz cargada de lujuria seductora alzándose sobre sus manos, rodillas mientras se remontaba a pasar la mano a lo largo de la ingle de Seto, se quedó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y arqueando contra la mano de Mokuba, deseando que su ropa lejos. Mokuba sonrió juguetonamente y se deslizó por su cuerpo, sentado en la cama junto a su hermano y hacer el trabajo rápido quitando su cinturón, y luego hacer estallar abierto el botón de sus pantalones y arrastrando la cremallera, el sonido cortando el silencio que creció después del último suspiro de Seto.

Mokuba pasó la mano por el tejido apretado de la tela negra de Seto, con las puntas de los dedos creciente mancha desde donde se encontró presionado contra la cabeza de la erección que sintió gotear. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver como su hermano se quedó sin aliento de nuevo, arqueándose como Mokuba tiro su ropa interior fuera de su cuerpo y los jalo en un movimiento, junto con los pantalones, azotando con la palma parte del camino por sus muslos.

El Kaiba más joven se quedó mirando como el miembro de Seto se balanceaba arriba para encontrarse con él, que se hincho aún más de lo que normalmente sería, no se imaginó que fuera tan grande, a pesar de que ya había sentido la excitación antes cuando lo había empujado por primera vez en su escritorio. El niño más joven trago duro para no sólo simplemente mirar, y en su lugar se concentró en desnudar a Seto por completo. Una vez que toda prenda se lanzó al suelo dispersas por la habitación, Mokuba se permitió tomar un momento para grabar en su mente la maravillosa escena que ante sus ojos se presentaba, era tan sensual, Seto estaba totalmente desnudo y acurrucado en la parte superior de la manta, mirando hacia él con unos ojos azules cristalinos que pedían a gritos que lo tocara , para darle un beso, hacer otra cosa que mirar y crear dudas. Cosa que nunca más dejarían a sus labios expresar nuevamente.

Mokuba se inclinó, besando debajo de su ombligo, luego lentamente hacia la base de su amigo que suplicaba atención. Seto se atragantó con el aire en la garganta cuando Mokuba envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la base y tomó la punta en la boca, chupando suavemente, su otra mano se extiendo suave pero firme sobre el vientre. El fuego se extendió por toda la piel del moreno, derivada de los dedos de Mokuba, y arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, empujando suavemente hacia arriba contra los labios, más profundo lentamente en la boca saciando aquella sed mutua que al fin estaba siendo extinguida.

Fue dicha, lo que estaba sintiendo, el calor inmenso extendiéndose por su cuerpo, el resbaladizo calor en su parte baja del abdomen que lo enrollaba en un confort irreal y se deslizaban juntos por esa vereda tan adictiva. No era así como él había pensado que esto pasaría, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Él no estaba guiando a Mokuba lentamente a través de los pasos del placer, no estaba acariciando su cabello suave, mientras dirigía el ritmo, en completo control. En su lugar, fue arrojado sobre su espalda, jadeando, entre alientos indescifrables y gimiendo con cada movimiento que su hermano le regalaba, incapaz de pensar con claridad, ya que no tenía control, y eso era mucho más dulce que cualquier cosa que su mente había creado.

La boca de Mokuba estaba descendiendo sobre la mayor parte de su longitud ahora, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la parte que no podía tomar. Seto arqueó su espalda, gimiendo en voz alta, y Mokuba trató de sonreír a pesar de su boca llena. Se incorporó, lamiéndose los labios, y Seto gimió, un sonido que nunca se imaginó que podría venir del poderoso empresario que tiene el control.

Mokuba se rio como un niño y se tendió a su lado, para besar los labios de su hermano y darle una mordida en el cuello, como Seto le había hecho antes, él se retorció, hundiendo una mano en el pelo de Mokuba y tirando de él en un beso duro, sosteniéndolo todavía para que no pudiera escapar, como si el muchacho más joven hiciera algo así.

Mokuba podía decir por la forma en la que la lengua de Seto estaba presionado contra la suya, también por como respiraban entre sus besos en lugar de dejar que el más joven tomara aire, y por lo ansioso que se comportaba, sentía que había llegado a su límite, y si Mokuba no hacía algo para relevarlo pronto, él simplemente podría morir.

El Kaiba más joven compartía esos sentimientos, ya que tenía su propio dolor palpitante en la entrepierna con la necesidad de liberarse. Pensó por un instante que si quisiera poner su miembro dentro de él y besar y explorar a Seto lentamente, tendría que esperar a otro momento. Había algo más que quería, a pesar de que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su hermano.

Con una notable cantidad de fuerza dejando su capricho aun lado, alejándose de él, tanto a la angustia del moreno. Él gimió, sentándose y acariciar una mano por el pelo.

—Mokuba, yo ya no puedo...

Se detuvo cuando vio a Mokuba tenía en la mano una pequeña botella transparente en la mano, y el cajón de la mesilla de noche se quedó solo frio, Seto se tragó el nudo en la garganta, que no necesita a nadie para explicarle lo que estaba en esa botella.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, yo lo entiendo, no quiero ir tan lejos esta vez Seto.-Dijo Mokuba mirando a otro lado sin hacer contacto directo con la mirada de su hermano, él tenía las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza

Seto se alzó trazando un dedo por la mejilla de Mokuba, antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente, tomando la botella de su mano. Cuando se detuvo se limitó a sonreír, y los ojos de Mokuba se iluminaron con una mezcla de alegría y apetito sexual. Se acostó antes de que Seto le dijera algo, se puso cómodo mientras cerraba los ojos y se retorcía en contra de la manta suave, dejando que acariciara su piel.

Un momento después sintió la mano de Seto entre sus muslos, y las extendió aún más, jadeando cuando uno de los dedos de Seto, ahora mojado con el lubricante, trazara su entrada antes de empujar suavemente. Se subió las caderas hacia arriba, gimiendo fuerte cuando el dedo de Seto acariciaba a lo largo de sus paredes con delicadeza, sólo fue capaz de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones antes de que agregara un segundo dedo.

Mokuba estaba tenso, y la sensación de sus músculos que se mueven alrededor de sus dedos apenas le hizo imaginar ellos alrededor de su pene, mucho más claramente de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Él gimió, moviendo los dedos en un movimiento de tijera que hizo Mokuba gritar en voz alta, su espalda arqueada. Seto se estremeció, y aunque estaba seguro de que su hermano necesitaba más preparación que esto, él no estaba seguro de que podía esperar.

Retiró sus dedos para reemplazarlo por su miembro con lubricante, sintiendo a Mokuba desplazándose alrededor, aprovecho para deslizarse entre sus piernas, levantando sus caderas y se apretó contra la entrada de Mokuba. El niño más pequeño se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, y Seto por un momento no podía moverse.

—¿Estás seguro?.-Dijo necesitando quitar aun ese sentimiento moral que lo invadió haciéndolo sentir tan mal, no quería sentirse culpable, aun podía enterrar esos impuros sentimientos dentro de él, porque no está dispuesto a renunciar a la comodidad de su hermano para él. Mokuba asintió, gimiendo en voz baja, y con menos tiempo de lo que le tomó a Mokuba para respirar, Seto empujó dentro, sentándose totalmente y jadeando como los músculos calientes de su hermano le apretaron con fuerza. Mokuba gritó, arqueando dolorosamente y llegando hasta morder sus nudillos. El dolor quemó la vista de sus entrañas y se disparó a través de su columna vertebral, pero fue seguido por algo tan intoxicante que no estaba seguro de qué sensación le hacía gritar con más fuerza.

Seto se calmó al instante, broto el miedo de que él hubiera empalado Mokuba y lo había herido a él. Un momento de quietud le mostró sin embargo que Mokuba, aunque doloroso, estaba disfrutando de su presencia, mientras movía sus caderas suavemente, tirando ligeramente alejado antes de empujar hacia atrás contra él. Seto y Mokuba se quedaron sin aliento.

Aunque trató de mantener un ritmo lento y constante, Seto encontró el cuerpo de Mokuba estaba demasiado caliente, suave y apretado, desde hace mucho tiempo su propia paciencia se había roto. Empujó con rapidez, el cambio repentino de ritmo hizo a Mokuba gritar y su entrada se contraía dando un masaje satisfactorio a ambas partes de nuevo, los ojos contraídos, pero en el crecimiento de la dicha.

Seto se inclinó sobre él, empujando aún más, presionando sus cuerpos juntos, y atacó a su boca, devorando con avidez la vida de sus pulmones. Mokuba se estiró y pasó las uñas a lo largo de sus hombros y la espalda, dejando marcas de fuego que más tarde se oscurecerían contra la piel pálida del moreno.

Cuando se rompió el beso por el aire, Mokuba con voz entrecortada — ¡Vamos a venirnos juntos!.-El final llego transformándose en un sonoro gemido cuando Seto condujo en él y rozó ese dulce manojo de nervios por primera vez con claridad. Seto levantó una ceja, y Mokuba se mordió los labios, jadeando, —Por favor, Seto ¡Hazlo!.-Tratando de conseguir que Seto lo penetrara profundamente, y como no podía negarle nada, así lo hizo.

Seto después de todo no quería romper el ritmo, pero las súplicas de su hermano nunca se quedarían sin respuesta, se retiró de su cuerpo y le dio vuelta, Mokuba movió sus caderas rápidamente y sin perder tiempo empalándose a sí mismo con el miembro su hermano de nuevo en su interior palpitando, el gritó desbordando el deseo, Seto jadeo y tomo sus caderas reclamándolas nuevamente, para no perder el ritmo mientras él le ayudaba a seguir.

La nueva posición dio a Seto la oportunidad de ver realmente su hermano, y bebió en las imágenes como Mokuba se movió a lo largo de su entrepierna, su cuerpo arqueándose y retorciéndose en las formas más ingeniosas, la forma en que su piel brillaba con su sudor en la penumbra, y la forma en que su cabello volaba alrededor de él y sacudía la cabeza, unas hebras pegado a la frente dando la imagen más erótica, mucho mejor que en las de sus sueños más húmedos de madrugada.

Era en verdad muy hermoso, y aunque Seto lo había pensado antes, ahora tenía suficientes pruebas para que le duraran incontables vidas con solo esto. Y fue cuando Mokuba lo miró con sus ojos de acero, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios separados por los gemidos deliciosos que brotaban de su garganta, Seto no pudo evitar sonreír; a pesar de lo mucho que quería a gritar cuando los músculos del Kaiba más joven le apretaban con fuerza en cada envestida turbia.

Mokuba le devolvió la sonrisa, la presión en su cuerpo era tanta que sabía que no podía durar más. Quería seguir para siempre, para asegurarse de que nada en cualquier vida pudiera arruinar esta noche con su hermano, pero cuando Seto tiró de él con dureza una luz iluminó cada uno de sus nervios, una de sus manos, finalmente se envolvió alrededor de la longitud de Mokuba, que sólo tomó un golpe que le enviara al borde. Gritó el nombre de su hermano, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un lanzamiento fluido de su esencia a través de los abdómenes de ambos hermanos y la mano de Seto.

Luego de tanto sentir la manera músculos de Mokuba se contrajeron alrededor de él, y al ver a su hermano cayendo de cabeza en el olvido, perdido todo el control y pasó profundamente dentro de la Kaiba más joven, gimiendo mientras su orgasmo llego sacudiendo todo su cuerpo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Mokuba bajó de su estado liberando las sensaciones del fino orgasmo, quedo encorvado hacia abajo, con las manos sobre el pecho de Seto mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. La respiración de Seto refleja la suya, el ascenso y la caída de su pecho se mueve ligeramente al ritmo de Mokuba. Ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza o el deseo de moverse y romper su vínculo físico, por lo que se mantuvo así hasta que el cuerpo de Mokuba le recordó que dolía tanto que se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse. Lamentablemente, él se levantó de su hermano, haciéndolo jadear y el menor tembló debido las secuelas de su orgasmo que estaba diluyéndose, antes de caer en su cama junto a Seto.

Tiró de él, y Mokuba yacía sobre el pecho de Seto, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, algo que no había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño. La fatiga se puso al día con él rápidamente, Mokuba dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras trataba de contar los latidos, una por cada año que había amado a Seto. Sin embargo, antes de que incluso llegó a diez su mente estaba a la deriva, sus labios susurrando, "Seto" sin pensar como los brazos del sueño lo sujetaron con fuerza.

Seto estaba contento de dejar a Mokuba a la deriva, y se quedó en la oscuridad por encima de él con la respiración de Mokuba igualando la suya. El acarició la mota de pelo negro desordenado, preguntándose lo que traería la mañana, lo que la luz les mostraría cuando se enfrentaran al mundo. Él sabía que sus sentimientos no desaparecen durante la noche, a pesar de su confianza pase. Él sabía que por la mañana se debían congelar, intentaría hacerlo y salir como lo había hecho con Mokuba, solo que él no podía dejar de escuchar, porque en su corazón, él no tenía deseos de volver a caer en un mal hechizo nunca.

 **FIN**

* * *

Quiero aclarar diversas cosas, la primera que esto es un regalo de cumpleaños con mucho aprecio a mi querida amiga Lola, a la cual quiero y admiro mucho

En segundo lugar que quede claro que me siento horriblemente culpable por que este fic se escribió prácticamente solo y se que tengo otros pendientes por hacer pero de verdad que los iré atendiendo con paciencia, (Curioso que los dos fic tabloid que he escrito los he terminado de madrugada, con luna llena y en mis días difíciles)

En tercer lugar, amo a mi Seto, lo amo muchísimo y aunque esta no es mi OTP me gusta renovar mi compromiso de escritora novata tomando retos que me cuesta manejar, yo a Seto lo veo como una figura protectora, incapaz de hacerle daño a su hermano, como soy también hermana mayor, el incesto es algo que es un tema algo incómodo para mí, sin embargo como pueden ver, lo respeto, entiendo y trato de dar siempre mi mil cien por ciento en lo que hago.

En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que te gustara, deja por favor un comentario que sea constructivo de preferencia, si yo sé que no soy escritora, joder por eso no me dedico a eso, me moriría de hambre; sin más que agregar ¡Gracias!

 **Luisa Ringo**

 **3/ 11/ 2017**


End file.
